Seimei Taikou
Seimei Taikou (対向セイメイ) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. Appearance * Hair: Light pink with v-shaped bangs. She has a cowlick (ahoge) in the shape of a heart. * Skin: Pale with a natural blush that makes her look slightly sick along with two moles on her chin. * Eyes: Light blue * Accessories (head): Crosses, 2 on the right and 3 on the left (opposite if looking straight on) along with floating bands on her head and cowlick. * Clothes: White button-down collared shirt that's long in the back, a long black robe, black knee-length shorts, red socks, and black wedged heels. * Accessories (clothes): A red tie with a stripe of black that hangs on her shoulders. It's untied. * Headphones: None (she physically can wear headphones due to the crosses and bands). Personality + Background Note: even though her personality is official, you are free to interpret it however you like. Seimei is a priestess in training who, shockingly, doesn't believe in God. She claims to be Jesus's messenger with the hope that she can normalize things amongst religion. Despite looking stern and serious, she is very childish and bubbly among people she knows. She doesn't care about school or being healthy. Rules for Seimei Taikou # You may edit her oto.ini, but do not redistribute the oto.ini or her voicebank. # R-18 artwork is allowed UNLESS it is offensive to religion, race, LGBTAQ+, etc. # Please ask the creator if you want to use her in commercial use. # Do not sell/use/keep Seimei's design or voicebank as your own. # Please ask the creator if you want to roleplay as Seimei. # Please ask the creator if you want to use her in an explicit song. # Please ask the creator if you want to use Seimei in a story or fanfiction, especially if it is explicit. # Redesign ideas and fanart is allowed if you follow the second rule. # Please do not pitch Seimei's voicebank. # If you want to use her in a Talkloid, be sure to contact the creator if she is playing a big part. Please also ask if the Talkloid isn't pg-13 Note: These rules are outdated and it's unknown if they still stand. Trivia Facts about Seimei: * Seimei can't exhibit her own emotions well, so it's hard to read her when Juu isn't with her. * She has braces, which is why people rarely see her smile (with her teeth). * When she's hungry, she'll eat anything. Even if it isn't edible. * She also makes weird food combinations and never fails to make a normal food into something chaotic. She typically does this by putting sour candies on her food (which tends to be either pop-tarts or pizza) * She has the lowest voice of all the Kura INC banks. * She is the only voicebank that is a CV-VV bank in Kura INC. Facts about Juu: * The crosses are living beings, more rather singular being divided/shaped into multiple parts. Seimei named them Juu, and they act as background singers and exhibit her emotions. * Juu forms a porcelain doll when they are one segment. * They can emit small amounts of light. * Since they exhibit Seimei's emotions, it's predicted that they can feel emotions too. * They sparkle when happy, weep when sad, smoke when angry, hum when content, so on so forth. * Juu can speak. Their voice is described as octaves and semitones layered on each other. It is also described as Seimei's voice but pitched higher. Voicebank Seimei has a deep voice that sounds male. Her vocal range is C2~F#4 and is the clearest at G3. She has a CV base bank with VCV vowels. Link: https://www.dropbox.com/sh/fs3ixzadpodxr84/AAAm0DlwdYdOAL0Zu94FxLQEa?dl=0 Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Female UTAU with male voice Category:Trap Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Japanese Voicebanks Category:CV VV Category:Female voicers